


Pulled Apart

by definetlynotahunter



Series: The Coopers Meet the Ponds [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Amy aint takin no crap, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Sad Ianto, Sassy River, Tension, flirty Rose, paternal Doctor, sweet little bundle of love baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack both vie for the attention of Rose, while making their respective partners rather unhappy as Rose seems to set her sights on one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this was a bit of a doozy. I hate writing angst (no I don't), but everything will come to a happy end. (maybe)

The two men scrambled to their feet and looked over the woman they had both loved, her blonde hair pulled back messily as she knelt in front of a small rosebush. The Doctor popped up first. “Rose! how’d you recognize me?”  
She smiled and winked, her opposite eye flashing gold for a moment. “I have to have my secrets.” She stood up and brushed off her lap, just in time for Jack to pull her into a crushing hug.  
“Rose, I’ve missed you so much! It’s been centuries since I saw you!” He swayed back and forth slightly as he held her.   
She squeaked. “Jack, love, you’re crushing me!”  
He let go and giggled sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
Rose smiled and picked up the little girl, easily balancing the child on her hip seamlessly. “Who are your friends?”  
The Doctor and Jack looked back to see their companions exiting the TARDIS. “Right, Rose, this is Amy and Rory Pond-”  
“Williams!” Rory insisted.  
“Pond,” The Doctor continued on, “they’re good friends of mine, and this is their daughter River Song, this is Gwen and Rhys Cooper-”  
“Williams!!” Rhys interjected, sounding just like his cousin.  
Unperturbed, the Doctor continued on. “they work for Torchwood - don’t worry, they’re good guys now - and this is Ianto Jones, also Torchwood. This reincarnation of me is the one just after the one I left with you. Where is he, by the way?”  
Rose sagged slightly at his words. “He’s dead. He was fine for a while, then one day, just… boom. We went over what was left of him, we figured out it was the metacrisis that did it. Left me and Kay all on our own.”  
The Doctor looked at the child. “Kay?”  
Rose nodded. “I thought it was a fitting tribute to the valiant K-9, whichever version we blew up.”  
Amy stepped forward. “So this is that girl you always talk about in your sleep. Nice to meet you.” She held her hand out, and Rose shook it as the Doctor sputtered.  
Rose suddenly turned to the TARDIS and smiled. “Don’t think I’d forgotten you.” She stepped past the confused group of people and laid her hand against the wood and closed her eyes, as a silent communication seemed to occur.  
“Since when can you talk to my TARDIS?”  
“Don’t worry about it, Doctor. Come, everyone, I’ve been an awful host. I’ll make tea.” She led them all into the modest house and they sat around the dining room table. Jack suddenly found himself with a person in his lap. “Be a dear and hold Kay for me, would you?”  
Jack’s eyes widened, memories of Grey, Alice, Steven, and so many others running through his head. “Rose, no, take her back, I can’t-”  
Ianto took the child from Jack’s lap unceremoniously, tickling her lightly and smiling when she laughed. “I’ve got her, Jack, you just focus on flirting.”  
Rose laughed. “He’s always been quite good at that. I swear, he can’t say hello without it coming out flirtatious.” She came back and set cups in front of everyone then say and looked around at everyone. “So, how did you all come to meet my Mr. Spock here?”  
He laughed a warm laugh, and everyone else felt just a bit cold at the easy camaraderie they held, proving the two to be very familiar. Amy sat forward. “This idiot crashed his TARDIS in my garden.”  
Rose gasped. “Really? He blew up the department store I worked in!” They both laughed.  
River chuckled and sat forward. “Are you a fan of paradoxes?”  
Rose smiled at the older woman. “I swallowed the time vortex to save his arse, my whole existence is a paradox.”  
River told her story, and as she and Rose traded stories of their time with the Doctor, the man himself looked between the two. The woman who had healed him after the Time War left him naught but a shell of his former self, and his wife, the child of the TARDIS, his equal in every way. His hearts felt like they were separating, one towards each woman. “Wait wait, you’re his wife?”  
River nodded, slightly smug. “Yes, I’m also a Time Lord, technically.”  
“Funny, the Doctor told me once he didn’t believe in marriage. Of course, this was during the reincarnation with the big ears, when he thought I was going to run off with the dashing Captain Jack Harkness.” She fanned herself teasingly and laughed when he looked offended.  
“Hey, I am /very/ dashing, for your information! I could’ve stolen you away, I just didn’t think it would be fair to Dr. Big Ears.”  
The Doctor pouted and put his hands over his ears. “They weren’t /that/ big.”  
Rose laughed. “Easy there, I loved that regeneration, ears and all.”  
Ianto just kept playing with the little girl, pretending entirely that his heart wasn’t being shredded to pieces with every word his boyfriend, his lover, his other half spoke. When the small girl suddenly shouted and tried to fling herself out of his lap, he snatched her and held her tightly. “Hey, none of that, you’ll hurt yourself.”  
Rose smiled and rolled her eyes fondly. “She does that when she feels she’s not the center of attention. A little diva, just like her daddy.” She took the girl from Ianto carefully, kissing the little nose.   
The Doctor leaned in a bit. “Kay, how old are you?”  
The little girl laughed and patted his cheeks. Rose smiled. “She can’t talk quite yet, she’s only one. She’s getting close, though, I can tell.” Suddenly, her face dropped. “Doctor… What happened to your clone won’t happen to her… Will it?”  
The Doctor went very serious as he realized what she meant. “Hello, Kay. I’m the Doctor. My clone was your daddy. I’m going to need to look in your head, okay?” Without waiting for a reply that wouldn’t come, he placed his hands on either side of her small face, so reminiscent of her mother.  
Immediately, he saw colors, he heard sounds, and the little girl’s mind danced around his, so beautiful he couldn’t help but let loose a few tears. When he found what he needed, he pulled back and wiped at his eyes. “She’s just fine.”  
With those words, Rose relaxed. Kay cocked her head and reached for him. “Da.” Everyone in the room gasped and looked around at one another in disbelief. Rose handed the child over without argument.  
The Doctor just smiled that carefree smile of his, but there was something more in his eyes, something that hadn’t been there for a very long time. “Hello, Kay. You’re a very smart girl, aren’t you?” The little girl burrowed close to him and closed her eyes, deciding that now was the perfect time for a nap.   
Rose stroked her daughter’s fair blonde hair. “How…?”  
The Doctor held the girl with practiced ease. “She’s a little Time Lady. She recognized my mind when I checked hers. She won’t have a metacrisis because she was conceived, not created. You aren’t upset with me, are you?”  
“Why would I be upset when my little girl is so happy?” Rose smiled, still as youthful as ever.  
The moment was broken when Amy interjected. “I suppose you’ll be staying here, then.” He looked over at Amy, about to disagree, but she didn’t let him get a word out. “I know how it feels to lose a child, Doctor, and what it is to lose a parent.”  
He looked down at Kay, then up at Rose. Rose stood. “Don’t worry, Doctor, you don’t have to stay.”  
He was surprised, and a little hurt. “I don’t?”  
She shook her head. “Nope. We’ll say bye to mum and dad, then we’re coming with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's this installment. Please comment and remind me this story exists, this is actually all I have written, so I'm totally open to suggestions. Who should the Rose end up with? The Doctor? Jack? Should she stay in her universe? I'm interested to see what you guys think!


End file.
